


Solace

by ReadAtYourOwnRisk



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Anxiety, Love, Night Terrors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 12:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21338614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadAtYourOwnRisk/pseuds/ReadAtYourOwnRisk
Summary: Your boyfriend Drake tries the best he can to relieve you from your night terrors and fall asleep because you deserve it.
Relationships: X Drake/Original Female Character(s), X Drake/Reader
Kudos: 31





	Solace

**Author's Note:**

> Super short X Drake fic. Hope you like this one.

The alarm clock on the bedside table read a quarter past three in the morning as Drake squinted at the bright green numbers from his bedside. His shift doesn't start in the next few hours, maybe less, and he knew he'd be dreading if he doesn't get enough sleep tonight. Something must've stirred him and woke him up from his slumber that could've been refreshing and easy for him the next morning. 

Out of curiosity, he scanned the bedroom from one side to the other and checked his bed. Nothing out of the ordinary, just like he thought. His door remained closed and wind passed through the open window to let the cool night air inside. Crickets chirped outside in a symphony as usual, which Drake sometimes found a bit soothing for night times. 

Certain that there was nothing to be concerned about, he closed eyes again to put himself back to sleep, but then he heard a sniffle that he recognized. He turned to his left where his girlfriend laid and she had her back facing him. Her shoulders were shaking, another thing he recognized. She sniffled again, and he automatically knew her heard her tear up by the sounds of quiet whimpering. 

She was having a nightmare. Sometimes she would try to hide it, but most nights she can't control them. Her night terrors cause her to tremble in fear and shed messy tears. 

Drake exhaled out of his nose. His chest began to hurt like a heavy ache. He didn't want to see more of this. She was hurting, and living with this pain. 

As he slid towards her, he wrapped an arm around her frail body, tucked his other arm underneath her and pulled her closer to him. Then he placed a deep kiss on her cheek. She hummed in a tranquil voice and her shaking ceased little by little as Drake held her in a warm embrace, resting his eyes as he inhaled her scent from her hair. She finally calmed down. 

The comfort of his naked torso felt as thought she had a protective barrier on her. Her breathing sounded steady and he was glad that she can be at ease. Hopefully she can sleep in peace like she should be. 

"I'm right here, baby," he whispered to her and planted another kiss. "I got you."

With those promising words she adored hearing from the man she fell in love with, she broke into a soft smile as a single tear fell from her eye. She knew he meant it wholeheartedly. He always did. And she can always count on him.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to give a Kudos and leave a comment to share your thoughts. I've got a lot of story ideas, but it's so hard to write them down. And I want to read more X Drake stories.


End file.
